


The Brightest Star Of The Galaxy

by superheroism



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroism/pseuds/superheroism





	The Brightest Star Of The Galaxy

Sitting on the steps leading to the subway station in the middle of the night,

A young boy wondered what it is like to be among the stars.

Having nothing to survive on but a torn blanket on a dark, rainy and cold autumn night,

He wondered and waited for the dawn to come.

He made it, or so he thought,

And he made his presence known among the stars in the galaxy.

Everyone looked at him in awe, as if he was from another world,

As if he was the messenger of peace and harmony that God himself had sent.

He continued to shine even brighter,

As his moves were emulated by every kid you saw on the street,

As his words spoken were like nectar to whoever heard it,

And his charisma, his passion, projecting an aura that no one could touch, but could only feel.

Tragedy struck soon however, one after the other,

As he was being pulled to hell by demons previously unknown,

He found himself on the bridge between life and death,

Feeling that in overcoming all this, he was forever alone.

He picked himself up, and rose like a phoenix from the ashes,

Walked across the desert of numbness and loneliness,

With the pain and the trauma of the past on his back,

He wondered where would he end up in his last days.

Now, he knows where he wants to be,

Safe and sound, and free from all worries,

We know, and now we can see,

The rays of hope, and peace in his eyes.


End file.
